


Фантазия на тему смерти

by Anonymous



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternate Species, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Historical References, Immortality and Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Literary References & Allusions, Living Miyako Yoshika, Mentions of Ibaraki Kasen, Mentions of Miyako Yoshika & Ibaraki Kasen, Mentions of Ten Desires Characters, Mid-Canon, Mini, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology References, Reflection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Cикайсены — это отшельники, которые ведут себя, как мёртвые, чтобы обойти линию жизни" (Symposium of Post-mysticism)





	Фантазия на тему смерти

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  Внезапности. И всем, кто прочитает.
> 
>  **Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
>  Уточнять у автора/переводчика
> 
>  **Примечания автора:**  
>  Я не знаю, возможно, способ Ёшики очень дурацкий, но в нём суть фанфика...
> 
> Ни в коем случае не реальность "Зонтика" (даже не как "Встреча", которая может туда вписаться, хотя это не обязательно), но героини и отсылки те же =)
> 
>  
> 
> **Также опубликовано:**  
> [На Книге Фанфиков](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7329412)

_Смерть — это плохо._  
_Что угодно, только не смерть._  
_(Ёшика, диалог с Ёму, уровень 4 Ten Desires)_

  
  
      Едва живая, скорее даже недо-… Еле ходит и конечностями управляет кое-как… Голова гнилая… Восстала как жалкое подобие себя. Отравлена, убита… Но можно ли назвать ядом то, что даёт тебе жизнь?  
      Ёшика всего лишь очень бледная, но она больше не человек, так что это ни о чём не говорит!  
        
      Любимое совместное времяпрепровождение, столько раз надоедавшее и столько же вызывавшее такое чувство ностальгии, что они решали срочно возродить — воскрешение для Сейги ведь не такое уж необычное дело — традицию. Пить чай со сладостями.  
      — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы чудесно проводить время с этими девочками-буддистками?  
      Сейга собиралась отправить Ёшику на кладбище храма. Снова что-то связанное со смертью — Ёшика просто варится в этой теме, принимая обличие ходячего трупа. И всё потому, что она решила не прощаться с жизнью…  
      — Если рассматривать их лично, не оглядываясь на убеждения… Я их совсем не знаю, но показались вполне… милыми? Жалко будет их тревожить… — Ёшика оторвала взгляд от чашечки и заметила зловещую улыбку Сейги, — но мне скорее нужно жалеть, что они выбрали не ту сторону?  
      — Да, — опечаленно вздохнула та. — Но ты же на нашей стороне и будешь бдительно охранять Мавзолей, невзирая на то, какие они милашки?  
      Ёшика счастливо усмехнулась. Но в глубине души почувствовала: что-то в тоне Сейги ей не нравилось.  
        
      У Ёшики было ещё немного времени, чтобы полежать на спине, раскинув руки, и подумать. Было ли легче Тоёсатомими-но Мико и Мононобе-но Футо, погружённым в столь долгий сон? Их настоящая жизнь ещё только должна начаться… и как же они будут привыкать к этому новому миру? Тут уж надо бы порадоваться, что Ёшика, в отличие от них, ничего не пропустила.  
      Сога-но Тодзико — вот уж кто действительно освободился от бренной плоти… Но это не приблизило к бессмертию — наоборот, гибель сделала её призраком. Тодзико довольна. Ёшика сомневается. И от рассказов Сейги, как с Тодзико такое случилось, совсем не по себе.  
      Все по-разному борются со смертью или принимают её. Даже Сейга стала мёртвой для своей семьи, чтобы изменить судьбу… Но она не притворяется вечно. И эти различия между отшельницами… обычное дело? Вот Ёшике удобнее полагаться на кого-то более сильного.  
      А ведь Сейгу привлекают могущественные личности… Но редко она задерживается возле них надолго. Ёшика — одна из немногих, с кем та вообще продолжает поддерживать отношения.  
      Сейга изображает, что использует Ёшику, Ёшика изображает, что полностью подчиняет ей побитый гнилью разум. Но порой появляются сомнения: что, если Сейга действительно управляет ею на более тонком уровне? И Ёшика сама не понимает, как ей внушают чужие желания… Надо бы попросить о встрече с Тоёсатомими после её пробуждения — может, она разберётся в путанице между целями двух отшельниц?  
      В любом случае, рядом с Сейгой никогда не стоит терять бдительность, и длительность знакомства это только подтверждала.  
      

***

  
        
      «Специалистка по трупам? Живой я ей не дамся», — мысленно пошутила Ёшика, готовясь, если что, дать отпор касе, вызванной для переговоров с цзян-ши. Она пришла из Ада, причём из какого-то Бывшего. Подумалось, что где-то под землёй должны жить и óни… но где именно, если Ад тут даже не один?  
        
      Ёшика была вынуждена заговорить с Каэмбё Рин после проигрыша в даммаку. С досадой подумала, что собственные навыки, возможно, не слишком хороши. Хотя какой-то урон Рин она всё же нанесла, просто та, скорее, оказалась более упорной…  
      — Но ты не мёртвая, — разочарованно вынесла вердикт кася, и Ёшика почувствовала себя совсем разбитой, пусть её выражение лица всё ещё казалось застывшей маской с неосмысленным взглядом. — Я интересуюсь только такими… Впрочем, зачем тебе притворяться?  
      — Неважно, — растерянно отмахнулась Ёшика. — Можно мы оставим это в секрете… как и то, что я не труп, — для всех остальных? — Она постаралась вложить в улыбку как можно больше дружелюбия и в ответ получила невольную лёгкую усмешку.  
      — Допустим, — согласилась Рин после некоторых раздумий. — Но ты всё же не мешай посетителям? Гуляй где-нибудь в одном месте.  
      — Хорошо… И ты тоже… не падха-ади-и.  
      Ёшика очень надеялась, что Рин сдержит слово… как она сама собиралась быть верной своему. Пусть встречались разные ёкаи, всё так же верилось, что не все они так уж плохи.  
        
      С осенью на кладбище пришла по-новому печальная красота. Ёшике было не так уж скучно бродить, казалось бы, вокруг да около одного и то же местечка с мириадами стихотворений в голове, древних и только что рождённых. И не только в голове, ведь никто не мешал декламировать их монотонным голосом. Поэзия вечно будет овладевать сердцами людей, божеств и óни…  
      Хотелось бы только знать, что стало с некоторыми из них.  
      Временами казалось, что где-то рядом мелькает Рин. А может, просто хотелось её увидеть.  
        
      Однажды ей встретилась другая упорная противница — по крайней мере, в том, чтобы вновь и вновь начинать битву. Но и Ёшика стала более стойкой благодаря заполонившим кладбище прекрасным — и съедобным — божественным духам.  
      Она не могла спокойно смотреть, как та, раздавленная, поправляет свой смешной зонтик и уходит с обиженным лицом… лишь затем, чтобы опять вернуться? Не похоже, что каракасу интересовал Мавзолей, так почему бы не поддаваться ей? И всё же Ёшике не нравилась, как ёкай-зонтик стремится одержать победу с какой-то злостью. Если не получается превзойти кого-то, неужели нельзя попытаться найти свой собственный путь?  
      «Она правда так не хочет быть не единственной, кто может пугать на этом кладбище?» — думала Ёшика с грустью и обидой… хотя пребывание в этом месте и не было её личным желанием.  
      И всё-таки вскоре нашлись те, кто снова одолел охранницу Мавзолея — как раз к долгожданному воскрешению святой отшельницы…  
        
      Восхитительные огоньки божественных духов покинули кладбище — и Ёшика тоже. Да, сильно она привыкла к этому месту… но, должно быть, это быстро уйдёт в прошлое. Что проведённое здесь время значит по сравнению с целой жизнью? Краткий миг… Но, может, чем-то необычный?  
      Ведь как раз за этот будто недолгий срок она встретила столько новых людей и ёкаев, сколько давно не встречала. И с кем-то даже получилось поговорить… почти или совсем по-человечески! Да, Ёшика сама выбрала долю быть ограждённой от общения со многими, но ни к ёкаям, ни к людям она не испытывала отвращения лишь из-за их природы. Скорее тянулась к ним — соскучилась?..  
      Всё-таки самые дорогая память для неё — о связях с кем-то… конечно, если это были хорошие отношения. А совсем особенные воспоминания относятся к началу жизни — пусть тогда, в бытность человеком, ещё не было известно, что это лишь начало…  
      Неудивительно, что вновь свободная от заданий Сейги Ёшика, раздумывая о дальнейших планах на жизнь под личиной мертвеца, пришла к неожиданной и в то же время в глубине души ожидаемой мысли — стоило мельком увидеть… может, это показалось, но…  
      «Ибараки?»  
      Наверно, странно узнавать («узнавать»?) кого-то, с кем давно не виделась, тем более в довольно и похожем, и не похожем… человеке?.. Пусть Ёшика и старалась изо всех сил запомнить её, не стоило забывать так же и многочисленных напоминающих друг друга, но вряд ли связанных между собой ёкаев и людей, которые иногда встречаются нам. Ёшике всё ещё могло просто показаться (хотя с этим надо осторожнее — так можно додуматься, что и небожительницы, танцующие на вершине горы,  _показались_ ).  
      Но кто бы не оказался на месте «почудившейся» Ибараки-сан, что-то это видение всколыхнуло внутри Ёшики. Она поняла, что пора заканчивать… что всё больше и больше хочет  _жить_. Не продлевать существование игрой в воскрешённый труп.  
      Нужно загладить вину перед теми, кому она помешала. Может быть, помочь девочке-зонтику — похоже, не очень уверенной в себе. Снова встретить Рин и спросить, как часто она бывает на кладбище.  
      Много времени нужно, чтобы обдумать, стоит ли обрывать свою жизнь до последних мгновений. Это даже не решение открыть для себя возможность прожить века вместо десятилетий — тоже тяжёлое, ведь приходится жертвовать привычным существованием среди знакомых людей… каким бы несправедливым оно порой не казались. Но разве в глубине души Ёшика не задумалась о завершении всего уже довольно давно? А то, что ей привиделся знакомый ёкай из далёкого прошлого, лишь стало последней каплей…  
      У неё было столько лет, а кто-то в это время даже стал после смерти божественным духом (конечно, не таким, которого Ёшика могла бы с лёгкостью поглотить). Такого достигнет не каждый… Но многие хотя бы перерождаются в новых воплощениях. Или за то, что ты и в самом деле избегаешь судьбы, что полагается любому смертному, сразу отправят в ад?  
      Вообще-то у неё ещё столько возможностей… Продлить свои годы так, как это делают другие отшельники. Но только Сейга здесь может и не помочь.  
      В конце концов, вот причина, сдерживавшая Ёшику от подобных перемен. Ценность привязанностей, определённые из которых она когда-то предала, с тех пор ни с кем ни сближаясь. Лишь одна персона всегда была рядом, несмотря на свою привычку быстро расставаться почти со всеми. И если ради нового начала придётся пойти против Сейги… Ёшика пока будет откладывать его и тянуть, тянуть время вечного живого трупа.

**Author's Note:**

> Да, сломал меня "Зонтик", что ли... Фанфики выходят с недостаточно няшными отношениями Сейги и Ёшики...


End file.
